Sakura's Legacy
by Kuroi Arashi
Summary: By mistake, an Australian Transfer student let the Sakura Cards out. Now he has to get them all back - before the year is over and he has to return to Australia!


This is Kuroi Arashi. I know I need to update Flauga, but I'll do it soon. As a little confession, I don't continue a story unless I know someone's going to read it. Otherwise I just don't want to write it. Updating is going to be slow, since I got my first bass a week or so ago. I've got some covers on my YouTube, check my homepage to be directed to my YouTube account to check them out if you want.

Anyway, I felt like writing this just because I could. A little explanation on the OCs:

Hito: Yes, he is me. Yes, only two of my OCs isn't based on me (New Rider and Dragon in Flauga), now get over it. Hito is the unofficial Cardcaptor, kind of like Li. The official one? You won't figure that out 'till later.

Shun: Shun is my best friend, and yes, he's based on my best friend in real life. We love Japan and Anime so much; you could say we're Japanese Australians, even though we don't even have Asian blood XD. He plays Guitar and yes, that will come into effect rather quickly.

This story takes place in Japan and Australia. I won't do a whole introduction for us going into Japan, but there will be flashbacks in Australia. Anyways, basically we're attending a University (Americans: Basically College) with an Advanced Japanese Class which gets us to attend the sister school in Japan for that year. Five people attend this class, including myself and Shun. No, these aren't our real names. These names are Japanese ones I chosen. And yes, the Japanese we use will sound a little retardish, since we aren't completely fluent. And we won't be using Japanese slang either. The story starts on our first day at the sister school…

* * *

Legend/Key:

"Japanese Speech"

"_English Speech_"

"**Guardian Beast Speaking in True Form"**

_Thinking or Commentary by Hito. If it doesn't say who thought it, it's the commentary_

"_**Summoning/Sealing of a Sakura Card or the Staff**_**"

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Tomoeda University: Sorcerer School!

* * *

**

_Today's our first day of University! That is, Japanese University! I'm Hito, and I'm currently doing Advanced Japanese, which in our third and final year of University we go to Japan. I'm not the only one here, Shun, Shin (No, they're not related), Tomoki, Shizuka (This is quite a funny pun![1]) and __Honda-sensei are here as well._

"Hito-san!" Honda-sensei shouted, "Quit day-dreaming and walk with the rest of us!"

_Too bad the teacher is so strict. Thankfully she only watches us on the way too and from school. In fact, she encourages us to stay out late and talk to as many people as possible! I guess she has some qualities that outshine the strictness for us to be the best students._

"Hai, Honda-sensei! I'm coming!" I shouted, running up. I looked over at Shun and smiled at him.

_This is Shun, my best friend. We have everything in common! We both love reading Fantasy and Adventure, we love the same Anime and Manga, __hell, we both started playing Musical Instruments in almost the same year!_

"_You ready for our first day, Shun?_" I asked him quietly, not wanting Honda-sensei to catch us speaking English.

"_Of course I am! I can't believe we got accepted. Do you think Honda-sensei is teaching any of our classes?_" He asked, getting a little hopeful.

"_Hope not, she won't let us speak English in class!_" We both laughed rather hard.

_Since the five of us aren't from Tomoeda University, we're all in the same English, Math and National Language[2] Class. Then there's another few which we choose for our own benefits in our careers. My other __ones are Music, Drama and Wood/Metal Work. God, I'm such a nerd!_

"Okay everyone!" Honda-sensei said, addressing us all, "Stick together for the first few days to get a hold of your classes, you should have our timetables with you. You may join clubs, but must tell me beforehand if you are to leave the school later so I may come here and pick you up. Otherwise, run wild!" And so we did.

* * *

**Next day after school…

* * *

**

After putting my homework away, which was only a Kanji Sheet given to us in National Language class, I decided to head out to a new book store. Well, it wasn't new. Just I had only seen it when we walked to school today. I looked into the store, and after browsing, picked up a book on Kendo and Fencing, before browsing some more. In a corner, I found a dusty old tome that was pink. Something in it seemed to call to me… As if it was made for me. I picked it up, and to my surprise, on the front, printed in clear English Roomaji[3], was the word Sakura. Intrigued, I went up to the Store Owner.

"That'll be 2000 Yen." The man told me. I placed the money on the table, and walked off. After walking around for a while, I eventually found myself in the school's courtyard. As a student, I could go there whenever I wanted before 6 PM and after 8 AM. The school was quieter than anywhere else I knew.

I pulled out the pink book. I looked at it, before almost crying. "_Dammit. The shopkeeper didn't give me the lock!_" As I pulled out a pin to try and pick the lock, it opened. I suppressed a laugh, before opening it. As I did, the sky seemed to shudder, as well as the rest of the world. Raising an eyebrow, I looked through the book, which was just a bunch of cards. I pulled out the cards and looked through them, silently saying the name of each. Eventually I came across one called the Windy. "Windy?" I asked, slowly a breeze started to form around me.

I looked the others. "Sword… Shadow… Time…" I said, until I dropped the Windy card again. **"Windy…" **I said again. Slowly, the breeze's strength increased, until it was a huge gust of wind. In surprise, I dropped all the cards, and watched them fly off. "_Maybe I shouldn't have done that…_" "You got that right…" Came a voice from behind me. Turning around, I saw a black teddy bear with butterfly wings… Wait, what? "NANI!!!"

* * *

Damn. I'm having so much fun writing this, I may continue it without reviews. But that doesn't mean I'll release them without reviews, so please review!

[1] Shizuka in Japanese is a way of saying quiet, and Shizuka is a quiet girl in this story.

[2] Japanese have two language classes, the first being a National Language class where they learn to speak Japanese. I don't know why it's not called Japanese class, it just isn't. And the second is, of course, English.

[3]Roomaji is a way of expressing Japanese letters and characters in English letters. Example: Hai.


End file.
